ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue: The End Is Near!
(On a black background with muffled booms:) WB GAMES AND CBBC/DC ENTERTAINMENT PRESENT A NETHERREALM STUDIOS GAME (Open to a statue being destroyed by what seems to be a falling meteorite. A young woman hides behind the base of it in fear.) Earth-2: June 2011 (Many people run past the statue and the woman hides until they pass before running towards what they were running from. Above, more meteorites fall and the woman hides behind a rock. From where a meteorite lands, a bunch of Terminator-style robots appear, scanning the area. Just as one of them is about to scan the woman, the Kryptonian army arrives and engages with them. They...don't do well, being swatted and shot. The woman uses the opportunity to run further but trips. She looks up to see a large head-shaped ship with tentacles sticking out of it. The robots turn to approach her. She runs and they follow...until she crawls through a drainpipe, where they can't follow. We see an observatory that the woman walks up to. She heads to a balcony of the observatory and sees the city she just escaped from being sucked up and digitized by the large ship. The ship then shoots up above the clouds, leaving the woman in absolute shock. She is Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan, and the city was Alberta, her home. The doors behind her opens and in walks one of the robots, called a "Beta". But, as it's about to capture Phoebe, her mother comes in with a laser gun and shoots it and other Betas in the back of their heads.) * Phoebe: Mother! * Mother: Phoebe! Come quickly! (holds off the Betas as Phoebe runs to the door. Closes them quickly) ''Stay with me, Phoebe. (walks away from the door and down the corridor with Phoebe behind her)'' * Phoebe: (hysterical) Mother, the ship--it just---Canada's gone! Millions of people... * Mother: That's only the beginning...The minotaur's destabilized Canada's core. The volcano of Canada won't hold together much longer... (They reach a door.) * Phoebe: But all your research--isn't there something you can do? * Mother:(punches code into door) That's why we're here. (The door opens to show...) * Phoebe: A spaceship? That's what you've been working on? * Mother: (walks to console) Jor-El discovered a planet that can sustain Kryptonians, far away from the minotaur. (activates the ship, which lowers for Phoebe) He's built a ship just like this for your cousin, Kal. * Phoebe: But Kal...he's just a baby...! * Mother: (approaching Phoebe) Which is why you need to protect him. Teach him our ways. * Phoebe: (confused) ME teach him? What about you...? (suddenly understands) No. No. No, I won't leave you! (in tears) Please, please don't make me! * Mother: (also tearing up) I can't come with you, but you'll never be alone. (hugs Phoebe) You belong to the House of El, Phoebe. A house of hope. Never forget that. Never give up hope. (The Betas pound on the door) Get in! (Phoebe gets into the cockpit and the window lowers. She sees the Betas entering and approaching her mother. She pounds on the glass in tears, begging her to turn around. But, as she lifts off, the Betas grab her. She winces at the G-forces until she leaves Canada. Then she cries at the loss of her mother. Another ship appears on her right. Inside its cockpit is a baby; Kal-El...the man who would later be known on Earth as "Superman". That's when the Canada volcano erupts. Phoebe braces herself as the ship is rocked by debris.) * Phoebe: Hold on, Phoebe. Hold on... (Two large chunks of lava bombs strike her ship dead-on and she spins, going a different direction from Kal-El's ship, away from Canada.) Kal! No! No, please! KAL!! (The title shows "Raven: Injustice 2 - Age of Doom". The scene fades into a courthouse in Sydney. The date shows up before fading: January 4, 2012. The opening credits roll. A gavel is pounding on wood. Beron stands in the middle of judges and a small crowd, explaining of the event 4 years ago.) * Beron: In my years fighting crime, I've learned one truth... That every villain is the hero of his own story. Kaos was no exception. Raven's nemesis, Bo Rai Cho, drugged him. Tricked him into killing Nevar and made him trigger the bomb that nuked Alanus Castle. So when Kaos killed Bo Rai Cho, I understood why. We all did, but once that line was crossed, there was no going back. He gave himself a new mandate. Stop all crime before it happened, by any means necessarily. But he couldn't see his intentions were leading him down a path of tyranny and evil. That's how Kaos became our greatest threat... Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2 Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes